opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Two Edged Sword Of Global Warming Scam
by Jaxhawk It's Not Real, But Don't Let China Get Away With It http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R200JUd8wRI/AAAAAAAACAU/5GJ-9FkgVsc/s1600-h/107023_sun_burst.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R200Jkd8wSI/AAAAAAAACAc/B1oH1ho0KMY/s1600-h/bali.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R200J0d8wTI/AAAAAAAACAk/UWdceJ6lCLU/s1600-h/gore.jpg Last month, delegates from 187 nations and thousands of special interest "environmentalists" spent a luxurious week in Bali. There meeting was slated to be a push for more restrictions on CO2 emissions, thus allegedly reducing the imminent threat of Global Warming. From the reports I have read, their quest has been a futile attempt. Since they met in Kyoto, there have been more emissions from Countries like China, India, Brazil and other "developing" Countries, who were exempted from the Kyoto agreement. The following is a report of the emission data since Kyoto. It shows the fact that large, rapidly industrializing developing nations like China, India, and Brazil that are not required to reduce their emissions have rapidly increased CO2 emissions. China will soon pass the U.S. as the world's largest emitter of greenhouse gases. According to a The Heritage Foundation source. China is vastly expanding its factories and power plants, and as can be expected, opposed emission targets that would bind it. China now "uses more coal than the United States, the European Union and Japan combined," and so "the increase in global warming gases from China's coal use will probably exceed that for all industrialized countries combined over the next 25 years". ''Source:The Heritage Press. India is not far behind in opening new coal-fired plants and is projected to become the world's third largest greenhouse gas emitter by 2015. It is indisputable that developing countries are rapidly increasing their emissions of greenhouse gases and will more than offset the reductions outlined in Kyoto.Yet the zealots of Global warming continue to ask the United States and Europe to cut back on their CO2 emissions by reducing our economic machinery. Not only will this hurt our economy. Jobs will be lost, as if we haven't lost enough to China, India, Pakistan and Countries like Communist Vietnam. If you doubt what I am saying. Just look at the label that shows where your athletic shoes, shirts and hats and golf clubs are being made. What is actually happening, is a redistribution of wealth from our Country, in the name of preserving the ecology of the Earth! Anyone who has studied basic science can tell you that the pollution in China or India drifts around the World, and into the atmosphere where it effects the reflection and deflection of the Suns rays. If we believe the alarmists who proclaim the end of the World as we know it. Then the so called developing nations of China and India should be required to reduce their emissions or all we do is for naught. As China is close to surpassing the U.S. and become the biggest emitter of greenhouse gasses. When this shift happens it will have tremendous practical as well as symbolic significance, and it will dim the appeal of unilateral U.S. action. It is important to note that China isn't slowly edging past America; it is roaring ahead. Emissions of carbon dioxide, the byproduct of fossil-fuel combustion and the greenhouse gas of greatest concern, are exploding along with China's economy. New coal-fired power plants are reportedly being added in China at the rate of about one per week, and these facilities are less efficient and higher-emitting than their western counterparts. While China becomes a Communist controlled economic giant, that co-incidentally holds billions of dollars of our debt paper, is still referred to as a developing country. It is developing at a more rapid rate than the U.S. , and because it has an autocratic government there is no "trickle down effect" that helps it's impoverished peasants. They should not be given a pass on this world wide scam, that has been called a fraud by more than 400 real climate scientists! According to the Netherlands Environmental Assessment Agency, which believes China has already surpassed America, emissions in China rose 9-percent in 2006, on top of a 12-percent increase in 2005. Meanwhile, America's emissions have been growing much more slowly, averaging little more than 1-percent per year and in 2006 actually went down! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: December 22, 2007 Category: December 2007 Category: CHINA INDIA CO2 KYOTO Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.